Cheerleader's Tutor: The Nerd In Algebra
by 6Troublemakers
Summary: Ino has a crush on Sasuke and he asked her to his party. The only thing hindering her from Sasuke and the party is her math grade. When Lee agrees to tutor her, what will happen to her feelings for Sasuke? Read to find out! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: The Nerd In Algebra

Author's Note: This is a continuation of "The Best Thing" (please go read that story if you haven't already) except for this is following the life of a different Naruto character. As always, check out my blog for more stories:

.com/

Oh yes, and another note. In this story, the characters have a four period a day schedule, as is customary for most high schools now a days

She was walking down the hallway of Konoha High school alone, with only her books to keep her company in her arms. She was rushing to her fourth period class, she wasted too much time going off campus for lunch as usual that she lost track of the time and was running late once more.

She sighed in exasperation and moved her long blonde hair out of her eyes before she bumped into someone, dropping her books.

"Darn it!" she cried as she bent down to rush to pick up her books. She found it hard to bend in such a tight cheer uniform that the progress of bending took a lot of effort, and a lot of discomfort.

"Ino-chan! I am so sorry!" a strangely familiar voice rushed as they quickly kneeled down and scooped up all of her books. Ino looked at the boy questioningly, where had she seen this black haired boy before?

"Here you go," the boy said as he gave her her books and bowed down out of respect and apology, "I am so very sorry about that," the respectful boy apologized.

Ino's gaze was fixed on the boy, she kept looking him up and down, wondering where she had seen him before. She adjusted the books in her grip and shifted her weight to one leg.

"Hey, who are you? You looked very familiar," Ino asked, still looking at the boy.

The boy came up from his bow and looked at Ino with shame and humbleness, "I am Rock Lee miss," the boy introduced as he stared at her.

Ino batted her eyes to the ceiling, trying to remember what class she had this boy in. "Hey, are you in my next period class? Algebra two?" Ino inquired, the boy looked at her in shock again.

"Yes I am, would you like me to carry your books to our next class? It is the least that I can do," Lee insisted as he held out his arms, ready for her books. Ino nodded and gave him her books, and then they rushed to class together, battling the sea of people in the school's halls.

They narrowly made it into class before the bell rung, they both took their seats. Ino was shocked to find out that Lee sat right next to her in algebra, but she never noticed the boy's presence. Maybe it was because Sasuke sat to the right of her, and he'd been flirting with her in this class for a long time now.

"Hey," Sasuke blankly stated as he nodded his head in cool acknowledgement towards her.

"Hey," Ino blushed as she took her seat. She flipped her long blonde hair, which was down and curled in pretty ringlets today, and turned towards Sasuke expectantly.

"So I'm having a party this Saturday," Sasuke began, staring at Ino slyly, "There will be beer, drugs, sex, all that good stuff. Want to come?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at Ino as he leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.

"Oh would I ever!" Ino exclaimed as her expression turned hopeful and her eyes grew wide in excitement. Sasuke chuckled at her change of expression and he turned to the board, to half heartedly pay attention to the teacher. All he wanted to do was play football and get laid, no where in his life did algebra two fit in.

The end of the school day bell rang and Ino gathered up her supplies, she had to get to cheer practice and rub in Sakura's face that Sasuke asked her to his party.

"Ino, come here a minute," the teacher requested as she sat behind her desk and stared at Ino disapprovingly.

Ino nodded and stalked over, not excited to hear the news that she was failing. "Yes ma'am?" Ino chimed in her sweetest and most innocent tone.

"You're failing," the teacher bluntly stated as she glared at Ino from behind her desk. Ino gulped as the teacher uttered the next sentence, which would change her life completely.

"You need a tutor, and I have just the student to help you. If you can get a ninety percent or higher on his next test, your grade will go up to a D-. Which is much better than an F I presume," the teacher lectured and she paused to wait for Ino's hurried nod.

"Good, good. I have just the tutor for you, Rock Lee," she called as she lifted her chin to Rock Lee's direction. Lee shot up from his desk and hurried over to the teacher's desk.

"Would you please catch up Miss Yamanaka on what she's missed while flirting with Sasuke," Ino looked at her feet and blushed. Was her crush on Sasuke really that blatant?

Rock Lee nodded and respectfully bowed, "It would be my pleasure ma'am," he responded. The teacher looked to Ino and gave her a haughty smile, which Ino returned with a grudging smile.

Lee turned to Ino, "What time should I tutor you?" he asked, looking to Ino with a genuine willingness to help the poor cheerleader.

Ino groaned and slapped her forehead, "I have cheer practice until five, I'll give you my address and you can come to my house at six," Ino grunted as she took out a pink pen and wrote her address on Lee's hand. Lee was blushing and silently excited that such a pretty girl was touching him, and that he'd be able to see one of the school's most popular girls' house.

He secretly wished that she'd fall for him, but he soon snapped back to reality and realized that popular cheerleaders don't fall for nobody nerds. But still, the thought was nice to think about.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay A While

**Author's Note**: After such positive feedback from the start of this story _and The Best Thing_, I've decided to continue with writing about these cheerleaders but keep in mind, however, that I'm a cheerleader myself and sometimes cheer gets in the way of writing. But I'll do my best to keep updating! And for those of you asking, I have every intention to make an epic out of these stories so stay tuned

She slumped through the door, her legs aching from another grueling cheer practice. She knew what was coming her way, a firm talking to from her parents and possibly a grounding for her Algebra 2 grade.

"Ino?" her father called in a stern voice.

Ino sighed and replied, "Yes father?" she stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel to sit on the couch and await her lecture.

"Honey, sit down please," her mother motioned to the couch as Ino entered the living room. Ino nodded and took a seat on the couch, which was opposite her parent's and facing them.

"What's this F in Algebra 2?" her father asked is a disapproving tone as he crossed his arms and pressed his back to the back of his recliner.

"It's me not getting good grades on tests…" Ino mumbled as she folded her hands and set them in her lap, then proceeded to stare at her hands.

"I'm afraid we have no choice but to ground you for the weekend so that you can pass. There's a test tomorrow correct?" her father spoke with class and every indication of power and domination.

"Yes father—but Sasuke's party! It's this Saturday!" Ino cried as she stared at her parents in distress.

Her father slouched forward a bit and he put a hand on his chin. All was silent for a while. Ino waited in great anticipation for her father to deliver her sentence, or hopefully make a compromise.

Her father then opened his mouth to speak. "Tell you what," Ino let a gasp out, waiting for her father to continue, "I'll let you go, if you get a B or higher on this next test, if you get a C+, then it's no deal,"

Ino opened her mouth and let out an excited cry. "Thank you so so so much dad!" Ino gushed, her father laughed happily at her excitement but her mother still looked troubled. Ino turned her attention to her mother, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Honey, what can you do to pass?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked as she stared at her daughter with worry and concern.

"Mom, I have a tutor coming tonight at six, he has the best grade in the class right now. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to take a shower before he comes. So that he's focused on helping me with Algebra 2 and not my body odor," Ino announced as her parents nodded and she proceeded to leave.

Ino dashed up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time, and rushed in a frenzy to her bathroom. She ran through her room and into the adjacent bathroom and she turned on the water to warm up as she undressed.

Rock Lee approached the lovely house of Ino Yamanaka, hardly believing that he was tutoring a beautiful cheerleader like herself. He felt, for the first time ever, uncomfortable and underdressed in his white polo shirt, nice kaki slacks and his black shiny shoes. Lee was the epitome of the classic nerd, and like most nerds, he knew it too. But still, it wasn't everyday that the nerd got to tutor the beautiful cheerleader, even if it was just for a little while.

Lee took a deep breath and knocked, gripped his notebook and text book, and knocked on the Yamanaka's door. A blonde woman who greatly resembled Ino opened the door and she greeted him with a smile.

"Are you here to tutor my daughter?" She asked still holding her beautiful smile. Rock Lee was star struck from her smile and he just nodded and the woman let him in.

"What is your name again? I'm sorry, Ino didn't tell us your name," Mrs. Yamanaka meekly admitted.

"It is Rock Lee ma'am," Lee replied, his voice drenched in much due respect.

Mrs. Yamanaka just nodded and turned her direction towards the stairs, "Ino," she called cupping her hands and projecting her voice, "Rock Lee is here!"

Mrs. Yamanaka waited for the prolonged reply of her daughter asking to send him up. Mrs. Yamanaka nodded towards the stairs and told Lee that she'd be up later with snacks, which Lee expressed great thankfulness over. Mrs. Yamanaka was so hospitable.

Lee, once again, knocked on a Yamanaka door. This time it was Ino's bedroom door, however. Ino murmured a reluctant come in and Lee slowly twisted the door knob.

"Hey," Ino greeted as she motioned him over to her bed. Lee nodded and complied with her request. He had never sat on a girl's bed before, and the way that Ino looked tonight made it a dream come true! Ino was wearing yoga pants that said "Pink" on the butt with a pink V-neck shirt. Her hair was pulled back by a pink headband, making her look very cute.

Rock Lee unsurely sat at the edge of her bed and put down his notebook and textbook. He looked to Ino and shot her a smile, "Well, let's get started then," Rock Lee beamed as the cheerleader nodded and faced his direction.

Later on, Mrs. Yamanaka came up to the room with cookies and bottled water, which both graciously accepted. About eight o'clock, after almost two hours of studying, Ino decided that she felt ready enough for the test. Lee agreed that it was getting late and he followed Ino down to the front door.

"Thanks so much for helping me," Ino politely smiled as she opened the door for Lee.

"Are you leaving now, Lee?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked as she rose from her seat in the living room to see Lee out as well.

"Yes ma'am, it is getting late," Lee told her as he bowed respectfully. He then looked at Ino and smiled, "I think that Ino's ready for this test and I know she'll get a good grade on it," Lee assured both of the women. The two women smiled at each other then turned to Lee and opened the door for him. Lee stepped out and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Lee, see you tomorrow. Hey, can you help me some more after school tomorrow? I know that after the test teacher will give us another lesson," Ino rolled her eyes.

Rock Lee had to restrain himself from jumping for joy at the blonde's request, but he solemnly agreed and finally walked out of the door.

Mrs. Yamanaka was waiting for her daughter when near the front door when Ino finally said her goodbyes to the smart boy.

"He's very nice you know," Mrs. Yamanaka complimented, staring at Ino. "I liked him a lot more than that Sasuke of yours," she made a face and Ino, once again, rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed mom, I have an early morning cheer practice tomorrow to prepare for the game that afternoon," Ino notified her mother as she glided up the stairs.

Mrs. Yamanaka gazed up at her daughter who disappeared as she rounded the upstairs corner to her room. Mrs. Yamanaka giggled, "I hope that that boy stays around longer than to help Ino with her Algebra grade," she finished. Then she hummed as she made her way back to the living room to finish reading her magazine.


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Of The Game

"Lee!" Ino cried as she ran up to him after school in the school's hallway. She was wearing her cheer uniform and she looked very pretty with her hair down and in beach waves, with a bow to top it all off.

Lee looked at her and blushed at the sight of her and all of her beauty. She was gripping a paper and she shoved it in his face when she finally caught up with him. Lee took it from her grasp and looked it over. He saw the big red A- on it and he looked to Ino and smiled.

"I got an A! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ino exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Lee in a sloppy hug. Lee patted her back lightly, in shock that the cheerleader hugged the nerd.

"Will you come over at four today? I need some quick tutoring before I have to leave for the game at five thirty," Ino quickly asked Rock Lee, realizing that she had to find her friends.

"Yes, absolutely," Rock Lee politely answered.

Ino looked at the nerd and smiled a big smile, "Thanks so much! See you then!" she called over her shoulder as she already started on the trek to find her friends in the sea of people.

Rock Lee stared after her and smiled, he knew that the nerd never got the cheerleader, but it still was a nice thought to think about.

Rock Lee once again walked to the Yamanaka's house carrying his notebook and textbook. He knocked on the door once and was promptly greeted by Ino.

"Hey Rock Lee!" she beamed up at him. Rock Lee nodded in greeting and she led him inside the house.

"So I think that I just need a little reinforcement on quadratic equations, then do a few problems and we should be okay," Ino informed him as she led him to her kitchen table.

"Hi Rock Lee," Mrs. Yamanaka greeted, looking up from her laptop while she sat on the couch.

"Hello Mrs. Yamanaka," Lee returned the friendly greeting. Mrs. Yamanaka smiled in pleasure at the boy's politeness. Both Ino and Lee walked to the kitchen table to begin their hour long study time.

"Do you feel okay about this now, Ino?" Lee asked with genuine concern for the cheerleader's grade.

Ino looked at the textbook and studied it for a while before finally nodding. "I think that I understand now, if I have anymore questions then I'll ask you,"

Ino broke her gaze from the textbook and flashed the boy a smile, "Do you have a phone that I can text you on? It'd be a lot easier than finding you in the halls everyday!" Ino innocently asked.

"Yes I do, would you like it?" Lee informed the blonde as he whipped out his old phone. It was a flip phone, one that was hard to text on and was a hand me down from his father.

Lee felt embarrassed when he saw Ino pull the newest make of the iPhone out of her pocket and start clicking on it. The two exchanged phone numbers and Ino informed him that she had to get ready to cheer at the game later on.

"Lee, will you come to the game?" Ino seemingly innocently asked. She was trying to be polite, but she didn't know that this had different meaning to the boy.

Lee turned a light shade of pink and he gaped at Ino, who was still holding a friendly smile, "Uh—" Lee stammered. Then he regained his composure and he cleared his throat, "Of course I'll go and support you," Lee unsurely said.

Ino's smile brightened and she thanked the boy in a giddy cheerleader voice. She led him out and thanked him for helping her, then she went to change into her uniform.

"Yeah! Go Konoha!" the girls cheered as they chanted their school's fight song, which served as a victory song whenever the team won a game. All six of the cheerleaders ran off of the field and went straight to the bleachers, to continue spreading school spirit.

Temari and Karin were standing next to Ino as Ino frantically searched the audience for Sasuke.

"Looking for Sasuke?" Temari mused. Karin shot Ino a dirty look and Ino quickly nodded to Temari.

Temari sighed, "I don't know what you girls see in that guy, he's a jerk," Temari complained, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Sasuke is amazing and he's strong, he's the star tight end for our football team you know," Karin retorted with her hands on her hips. She looked very angry at Temari's remarks. Temari just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata approached the three girls. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata were off at the other end of the stands spreading school spirit there, but they came to rejoin their friends after a while of being apart.

"Hey guys, I feel like we really got the crowd going tonight!" Tenten chirped happily as she shook one of her pompoms in the air.

"Yeah we had a really good game tonight, the defensive line was especially strong tonight," Sakura commented.

"Yeah, agreed," Hinata chimed in. She was the quietest of the six cheerleaders, but she still liked to get her two cents in sometimes.

"Hey, there's Sasuke!" Sakura eagerly pointed it. Karin and Ino turned their heads in his direction quickly. Sasuke shot the three admirers an award winning smile which made all of them swoon.

"Hey Ino," Sasuke slurred with a sound that made it sound like his tongue was smooth. Once again, all of the girls swooned.

"H-Hey Sasuke," she managed to get out. Sasuke walked over to Ino's side and started talking about the game.

But much to the cheerleaders' and the football player's demise, Lee walked up and greeted Ino with friendliness.

"Ew," Temari leered as she looked Lee up and down. "I thought that this was a loser free zone," she taunted.

Temari's remark stopped Ino and Sasuke's conversation and the four other cheerleaders' that were bantering happily back and forth with each other.

"Oh… H-hi Lee…" Ino nervously trailed off. Lee gave Ino a confused stare; after all, she did ask him to come.

Sasuke glared at Lee and moved to put his arm around Ino. The blonde could barely contain herself, the Sasuke Uchiha had his arm around her!

"She's with me loser," Sasuke growled. Ino blushed as Sasuke pulled her closer and became very defensive of her.

"Cool people over here only. This includes cheerleaders and football players and excludes kiss ups like you," Karin quipped. Everyone laughed except for Ino, who looked uneasy and almost guilty.

Lee was at the end of his rope, he was hurt and angry. He looked from Ino to Sasuke then back to Ino. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. With a stomp of his foot, which rattled the bleachers, Lee angrily walked away from Ino and the stadium. Everyone called Lee a loser and he was sick of it, he just wanted to be cool for once.

"We sure showed that loser," Sasuke denoted. Then he turned to Ino and smiled a sexy and mischievous smile at her.

"Are you still coming to my party?" Sasuke wondered. Ino looked at him blankly for a second, then nodded her head quickly.

As happy as Ino was to be under the arm of the hottest guy in school, she still felt bad for the way that she allowed her friends to treat Lee. She wondered if he'd still be her friend.


	4. Chapter 4: Booty Call

Ino, Karin, Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura all walked up to Sasuke's house with their party clothes on. It was now Saturday night, and Ino was permitted to go to the party because of her test grade.

Ino hadn't heard from her new friend and tutor, Rock Lee, since last night when Sasuke and her friends called him a loser and made him feel bad. Although Ino still felt bad about hurting Lee, she didn't seem remorseful anymore. She was dressed for a party and nothing mattered anymore except for Sasuke, whom promised that he'd hang out with her tonight.

Ino looked beautiful and suggestively amazing tonight. She was wearing black leggings with a purple, baggy racer tank top. The tank top was just baggy enough to reveal her bra underneath and in the front and the back. She wore black high top converse and to complete the look, she wore her hair in loose beach waves, with her bangs straightened and pulled to the side.

As the six friends and teammates approached the roaring party and walked in the door, all of them disbanded. Temari went to find her favorite party booty call, Shikamaru, Hinata went to find Kiba, Tenten went to her boyfriend, Neji, and Sakura and Karin went to find some strangers to drink with.

As all of her friends wandered off without saying where they were going, Ino found herself alone and unsure of what to do next. She wanted to find Sasuke, but she didn't want to find him first and seem desperate.

She finally settled on going to the kitchen to find some beer or something to drink in the least. As she pushed her way through the sweat grinding bodies in the living room on her way to the kitchen, she felt someone grab her elbow.

Ino jerked her head around to find herself inches away from Sasuke's face. Ino gasped and Sasuke smirked at the sight of her surprise.

"Good to finally find you," Sasuke teased. His voice had a hint of edge in it and a little bit of wickedness.

"Good to see you too," Ino giggled. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and started leading him to the kitchen, "I was just about to start drinking," Ino told Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at the thought of a drunken Ino all over him, but that was something that would hopefully come later.

"Here, let me get you beer," Sasuke insisted as he pried Ino's fingers from his wrist and ran ahead to the kitchen.

Ino smiled at the beautiful boy's strong figure pushing through the mesh of bodies and she sighed. Sure, he wasn't the nicest, but he was pretty darn hot.

"Here you go," Sasuke said as he handed Ino her drink. Ino graciously took the alcoholic beverage and took a deep sip of the toxic drink. Sasuke followed suit and they stood there taking a few sips in silence for a while.

Suddenly, a song came on. It was Sleazy by Ke$ha and Ino jumped for joy. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Ino's sudden quick movement.

Ino grabbed Sasuke's arm and started leading him to the dance floor, "Let's grind!" she happily cheered as she bounded onto the dance floor.

The two took their respective places on the dance floor next to all of the other grinding bodies. Sasuke was grinding his hips with Ino in time as she led. She started grinding lower on Sasuke, which Sasuke seemed to appreciate and he smirked mischievously as he grabbed her hips.

Ino grinded her way up Sasuke again and he started rubbing her thighs. "Should we go up to my room?" he suggested into Ino's ear.

Ino blushed then nodded. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pushed his way once more through the crowd of people. He headed in the direction of the stairs and Ino felt her long term dream finally coming true.

Sasuke pulled her up the stairs, almost making her trip. It was like he couldn't get her into his room fast enough, this made Ino second guess things, but she complied anyway.

Sasuke opened the door to his room and threw Ino in, Ino lost her balance and she stumbled onto the bed. Sasuke closed the door and rushed to her side, he got on top of her and started kissing her.

Ino was shocked at his sudden amorous advances, but she kissed him anyway. His tongue soon forced itself into her mouth and he was exploring every inch of her mouth. Ino tried to fight for a chance to explore Sasuke's mouth, but his tongue dominated hers.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss and his hands slid down her sides, rubbing her sides up and down before slipping his hands up her shirt. Ino gasped and tried to sit up, it was going too far for her liking, but Sasuke just pressed her gently back down, in an attempt to calm her.

Sasuke kept slipping his hands up her shirt until he hand a firm grip on the hem. He yanked off her shirt and tossed it aside. Ino gasped at the sudden exposure, but Sasuke just kept reassuring her with his kisses.

As the two made out, they were completely unaware of who was at the door watching. It was Sai, and he smirked at what he suddenly found. He whipped out his phone and took a picture of Sasuke on top of a shirtless Ino. Sai stared down at the picture and looked through his contact list. Sai was still mad at Ino for breaking his heart in their sophomore year, and sending this picture to everyone seemed like a good revenge plan.

Sasuke and Ino continued to make out, completely oblivious to what Sai was doing to their reputations.


	5. Ch 5: A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

"Hey guys," Ino greeted her friends as she walked up to them with her books in her arms. It was Monday, and the message that Sai sent of Ino topless underneath Sasuke had passed around a good number of people in school.

Her five friends looked up from Hinata's phone and they stared at Ino with shock and worry.

"What are you guys looking at?" Ino asked, suddenly growing uneasy.

The group around Hinata's phone disbanded and Hinata looked at Ino sadly, "You should come over here and see this Ino," Hinata somberly spoke.

Ino looked around her group of friends and she moved to see the phone. Ino put a hand over her mouth, trying to cover a gasp or a scream. Sure enough, Sai had sent Hinata the picture of Ino shirtless underneath Sasuke, making out.

"Who sent this?" Ino shakily spoke, trying to hold in her anger.

The five cheerleaders looked at each other unsure of who would tell her. Finally, Tenten stepped forward, "It was Sai," she blurted out.

Ino gave Tenten a hurt gasp and Tenten stepped back and stared at her shoes, ashamed of the hurt that she inflicted on her friend.

Ino shook with angry tears and all was silent in the group for a while. Ino looked up at her friends with angry tears and spoke, "Why would he do this?" she demanded through clenched teeth.

"He's probably still mad about you rejecting him last year," Karin offered, trying to help make sense of his actions.

Ino shook her head and stared at her feet once more, trying to hide her angry tears with her long blonde hair, which was down today and worn straight.

Temari gulped and stepped forward, "I don't know what the big deal is," she began, all eyes were on her now. "I've had pictures like this go around about me, and if anything it helped my reputation rather than hurt it," Temari announced.

Hinata sheepishly looked at Temari and spoke, "But you have a reputation for being a bad girl, Ino has the girl next door reputation…" Hinata told everyone.

Temari scrunched her nose in annoyance and she moved to stand by Tenten and Sakura.

"I have an idea!" Sakura beamed as she smiled at her blonde friend. All five of them gave her their undivided attention.

"How about we never leave Ino alone today? Because we all know how nasty these rumors can get, and if anything, people will be giving her crap about it. The least we can do is help her deal with these bullies," Sakura resolved. She slammed a fist into her open palm as a gesture of resolution.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'm in," Karin agreed, nodding her head and taking a liking to the new idea.

"Alright, it's settled then," Temari announced. She put her hands on her hips and she looked to all of her friends before pointing at Ino. "You won't be left alone today!" Temari yelled. All of the other girls cheered, liking the idea of helping their dear friend Ino.

Ino was grateful for their kindness, but was still troubled at the thought of Sai doing something like this, all because she rejected him last year.

"Are you okay to go on from here?" Tenten asked Ino. Tenten was escorting Ino to her Algebra 2 class, but she had to go to her Chemistry class, which was in a totally different hall than the hall that they were in. Ino nodded sadly and slowly and Tenten gave her friend a big hug.

"You're strong, you can do this," Tenten encouraged. Ino nodded again and Tenten said goodbye and rushed off to go to her class.

As Ino started to drag her feet to Algebra 2, she was greeted by a bunch of laughs from a group of guys. Ino turned her head sadly and looked at the group of boys. It was Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Kankuro and worst of all, Sasuke.

"Hey Ino," Kiba called. Ino made the mistake of turning her head in his direction. Kiba held up his phone, with the picture clearly shown on the screen. "Will you pose for me like that? I want a better picture!" Kiba cackled.

The group of boys cracked up, well everyone except for Neji. Neji gave Ino a regretful and sorry stare as she started walking to class.

_Good to know that Tenten's boyfriend is decent at least_, Ino thought.

Ino shuffled through the door and took a seat on the opposite side of the room, farthest away from Sasuke. She took out her textbook and her notebook and set up her notebook page for notes, just like Lee taught her to. After Ino finished setting up her notes, she just stared at her notebook blankly.

The class started to fill up with students and pretty soon every seat was taken, except for the one next to Ino. To much of Ino's surprise, Rock Lee came in late. He looked around to try to find his seat, but to his chagrin it was taken, and he had to sit next to Ino.

"Hi Lee," Ino smiled as he slipped into the desk next to her. Lee ignored her and took out his materials for class.

"Please do not talk to me Ino," Rock Lee replied. Ino looked at him hurt until she finally nodded and turned to her notebook as the teacher began class.

Even though Ino had all of her best friends on her side, this was the first time that she felt so totally alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Brawl In The Hall

**Author's Note**: I just wanted to give a big shout out to LeeXSaku Rocks, thanks for all of the encouragement to write more! Without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far in the story. So in hour of your support, I wrote a super long chapter for you. I think that it's the best one to date. Oh yes, and thanks to everyone else's reviews! Also, I'm thinking of continuing my Konoha cheerleaders epic, I think I'll do Temari next. How does everyone feel about that? Tell me what you think! But I digress. So, without further ado, let's begin the story!

The next day Ino stayed home. She didn't want to come out. Not only were all of Sasuke's stupid friends talking about her, but Rock Lee wouldn't even look at her anymore. She actually wanted to be Lee's friend, she liked how he was like a breath of fresh air. He was polite, unlike Sasuke, and she let Sasuke walk all over him.

Her only resolution, was to go to school on Wednesday, brave the maddening crowd of gossip and people, and especially Sasuke and his friends.

With Ino's new resolution, she cried some more, hid under the covers, then eventually fell asleep. She was as ready to face the school day tomorrow as she would ever be, especially with her new findings of Sasuke.

The next morning Ino awoke singing a different tune, she put on her brave face and she was ready to dress her best. She decided on curling her long blonde hair in little ringlets and feathering her bangs away from her face. She wore a purple v neck shirt, blue jean skinny jeans, and black ballet flats. She looked pretty, cute, and totally not flashy. She wanted to fly under the radar as much as possible.

Ino walked boldly into school, only to be greeted by whispers and hushed giggles. But Ino trudged on, with her held head high and a new resolution in her heart to make everything right. Before Ino could get to her locker and put away her purple backpack however, she heard the snickering of the stupid group of boys again.

Ino turned angrily to face the boys that she was so embarrassed of just two days ago. Once again, the group of idiots were together. Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Kankuro and Sasuke were in a deadly group again.

"Hey, I didn't get that picture that I asked for," Kiba called. Ino just glared at him. "You'll give Sasuke a show, but you won't give me a show. What a tease!" Kiba taunted. All of his goons laughed.

Ino wanted to say something, but she didn't have confidence enough to go up to them. So until she could muster up the confidence, she stood there glaring at them. From afar, Sakura saw this scene from afar and went to rescue her friend. But upon getting closer to come to her rescue, she noticed Kankuro in the group of buffoons. Sakura promptly texted Temari, then she approached the scene.

"Are these guys giving you crap?" Sasuke asked as she stood by Ino and too shot glares at the group.

Ino quickly nodded as the boys kept taking verbal jabs at her. Sakura nudged Ino and Ino looked at her. Sakura held out her phone to show her the text that she sent to Temari and Ino smiled with hope.

As the insults wore on, Sakura knitted her eyebrows as a sign that she was upset. "Come on Ino, let's go," Sakura insisted as she grabbed Ino's elbow and tried to pull her away.

Ino writhed out of her grasp and she looked at Sakura. "No, Sakura, I will not go. I need to tell these guys off," Ino declared as she began marching up to the group.

The boys laughed at her adorable anger and made jokes at how they were going to "get it" and how they were "so scared".

"Sasuke!" Ino yelled in a loud shrill tone, attracting attention from a lot of people around. Sasuke ceased his laughing and he stared at Ino in shock as her angry tone.

"You son of a bitch," Ino spat. She took a step closer to Sasuke until she was in his personal space. Sasuke took a step back, this sudden advance on his space was unwelcome.

"You hurt my friend Rock Lee, then you made out with me, and then I liked you, and this is what I get in the end," Ino barked through clenched teeth. Sasuke stared down at her still with shock and he was uncertain of what to do.

Sasuke's friends immediately laughed and poked fun at Ino confessing to having feelings for him, this made Sasuke crack a smile and feel a little more relaxed. Ino looked around at the audience that had gathered, and in that audience was a very surprised and very pleased Rock Lee. After all, Sasuke had called Lee a loser and embarrassed him in front of the girl that he liked at last Friday night's game.

"I didn't want to play this game," Ino began again. The gathering audience quieted down, save for a few whispers, to hear her speech. "but you leave me no choice." Ino threatened.

She paused a minute to give Sasuke time to protest, or to wipe that cocky smile off of his face.

"Everyone," Ino turned to the audience for the first time, acknowledging their presence. "I'm not the only one with dirty pictures floating around," Ino teased in a sing song voice.

She paused and smirked as gasps filled the hallway. Sasuke gulped and suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Ino turned to him and smiled a mischievous smile that he himself was so famous for.

"Apparently, Sasuke screwed Mrs. Kurenai, and someone found out—or I'm assuming that they did because they provided me with proof—and they took pictures," Ino mocked. All of Sasuke's friends gaped at him and Sasuke looked to all of the disappointed faces surrounding him. He suddenly became very sweaty and he took a step back, almost running into the lockers behind him.

"That baby is not Mr. Asuma's is it?" Ino ominously whispered. Sasuke looked panicked at the audience, and that was all the proof that anyone needed.

"She's married dude," Naruto softly said. Ino's finding and the blinding proof in front of everyone was enough to make everyone disgusted with Sasuke. And as Ino whipped out her phone and sent the picture to everyone, clearly depicting Sasuke and Mrs. Kuranai's face, even the non believers became believers.

But before the crowd could disperse and treat Sasuke like the plague, Temari came tearing through the crowd. She was shoving people with all of her might to get to Ino in the middle of the crowd. Sakura followed closely behind, excited that the Calvary had finally come.

"Kankuro!" Temari screeched. Kankuro winced at the octave of sound that she produced, and the impending doom that was about to be brought upon him.

"What the hell did you do? Some ass is about to be kicked!" Temari screamed, still keeping her same pitch and volume. She looked at the group of boys, who all seemed scared and surprised.

"If no one will answer, then I'll have to beat the crap out of all of you!" Temari told all of the boys.

Shikamaru held up his hands and spoke, "Now, now Temari, let's not do anything we'll regret," he advised.

Temari turned her attention towards him, "I don't care how many times we've had sex, you're first!" Temari announced. Shikamaru blushed at her revealing the contents of their sex life publicly. This sparked more gasps and whispers from the crowd. Temari took one threatening step forward and clenched her fist, Shikamaru was pressed up against the lockers, still trying to calm her.

For as much as Ino was enjoying the impending pain that was about to be brought upon these boys, she stepped in before Temari seriously injured them.

"Temari, everything's okay now. I told everyone that Sasuke had sex with Mrs. Kurenai and that it's not Mr. Asuma's baby that she has and everything is cool now," Ino softly told her friend.

Temari took a step back from Shikamaru and relaxed her fist. Shikamaru sighed in relief and mumbled something that was along the lines of "troublesome woman".

"Really?" Temari quietly asked. Ino nodded her head slowly, and then Temari turned her attention to Sasuke. "It's a good thing that Ino ruined your reputation before I ruined your face!" she shouted, pointing an angry finger at him.

The bell for school to began suddenly rang, stopping everyone in their tracks. All were late for class again, the crowd immediately dispersed and went to their corresponding classes and so did all of the people involved in the dispute.

Well, everyone dispersed except for Rock Lee. He stood the same spot, smiling at Ino. Ino sighed and turned in the direction of Lee, not because she noticed him, but because her first period class was that way.

Lee kept smiling at Ino and then he walked closer. Ino smiled right back at him and met him half way.

"That was a pretty brave thing that you did there, Ino," Rock Lee complimented. Ino blushed and batted her eyes to side, trying to cover her blush.

"I think that I owe you an apology Rock Lee," Ino softly said. She took a step closer to Lee and Lee started to grow uncomfortable, as was customary for nerds to feel uncomfortable near pretty girls.

"T-there's no need Ino, really. What you did there, in front of everyone, was an apology enough," Rock Lee babbled on. Then he immediately kicked himself for saying something like that.

"No, no," Ino insisted. She took another step forward and Lee gulped. She was standing dangerously close to his mouth. Once Ino was sure that Rock Lee wasn't going to back out on her sudden advances, she daintily pressed her lips to his. Rock Lee didn't know what to do, but he sure liked being kissed by a pretty girl!


	7. Chapter 7: Who's That On The Field?

This feeling was so new, so unusual to Rock Lee. He had never felt lips on his lips, but whatever this feeling was, he liked it. When Ino tried to pull away from the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and he held her there.

Rock Lee kept kissing her and kissing her, and Ino finally giggled into the kiss and kissed him back fervently as well. When Rock Lee finally relaxed his grip on her waist, Ino stared into his black eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"You know," Ino began. "I think that I need more help in Algebra 2," Ino hinted.

Lee picked up on the hint and cracked a smile. "Oh, is that so?" he teased. Ino nodded against his forehead. "Do you think you'll need help _tonight_?" Rock Lee asked, still remaining that joking yet sly tone.

"Yes I do, at four o'clock tonight in fact," Ino told him, still hinting. Lee smiled and kissed her once more. The two's lips stayed pressed together for as long as possible until they heard someone clear their throat.

They pulled apart from the kiss, but not from each other. They looked to the person who cleared their throat. It was Mr. Kakashi.

"Don't you think you should be getting to class, hm?" Mr. Kakashi asked. When Kakashi noticed who Ino was kissing he raised an eyebrow.

"Lee?" he asked. "I never thought I'd see you doing this," Mr. Kakashi inquired.

Lee just looked down at the blonde and smiled, then he turned to Kakashi, still holding his smile.

"I'm her tutor," Lee simply said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, surely he didn't mean make out tutor, the kind that were in his perverted books.

"We'll get to class Mr. Kakashi," Ino respectfully told the teacher. The couple kissed in front of Kakashi once more before both jogging to class.

Kakashi watched the couple go their separate ways and chuckled to himself. _So the nerd getting the cheerleader doesn't only happen in movies_, he thought. He started whistling a happy tune and continued walking down the hallways.

Ino waited for her new boyfriend in the bleachers after the big game. She bounced on her tippy toes and waited for Lee, they had been dating for about a month now and she definitely took him from geek to chic. She made him cut his hair and spike it up in the front, and dress nerdy chic.

"Waiting for that new boyfriend of yours?" Karin asked with a hint of mocking in her voice.

Ino nodded proudly and Hinata interrupted Karin before she could make a jab about Ino's choice of guy, "I think that it's cute that you two are together. It just goes to show that you can't judge a book by its' cover," Hinata gently said.

"Where is he anyway?" Tenten asked, pulling away from a kiss from Neji. Neji and Tenten were still dating and going strong, all of the five other cheerleaders were so happy for them.

"He's finishing an AP exam, but he said that he'd be here at the end of the game," Ino informed them. Karin rolled her eyes but Hinata nudged her.

"I think I see him!" Sakura shouted looking over the football field to see a boy with black hair running on the field.

"That's him!" Ino happily shouted. All six of the cheerleaders watched Ino's nerdy boyfriend come darting over the field.

"Wow, for a skinny boy he sure can run," Temari evenly stated. Both Karin and Temari had trouble accepting Ino's choice of boyfriend. Temari thought that it was some kind of dare at first, and Karin thought that it was some kind of thank you for getting Ino's grade up to a C+ in Algebra 2. But only Ino and Rock Lee knew of the real love that was behind everything.

Lee raced up the stairs of the bleachers and Ino felt her heart beating faster, begging to come out of her chest and meet Lee, but it contained itself in her chest.

"Hello Ino!" Rock Lee greeted as he grabbed Ino's waist and pulled her into a swift kiss. Sakura and Hinata awed at the couple, commenting on how cute they were together. Karin and Temari just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Hey that's a cool outfit," Tenten complimented, pulling away from Neji's kiss in but still remaining in his loving arms.

"Thank you," Rock Lee beamed. He turned to Ino and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Ino picked it out for me," Lee smiled down at Ino and she smiled up at him.

Lee was wearing a white button up shirt, which was opened all the way to reveal a green short sleeved shirt and he was wearing neatly pressed blue skinny jeans with tidy white converse. Lee put a lot of emphasis on his appearance since he started dating one of the most popular girls in school.

The other five girls started chatting happily about the game, even Tenten joined in, as she was no longer using her lips to kiss Neji, for now at least.

"You look really great tonight, Lee, I really mean it," Ino sincerely complimented. She looked up at Lee, her blue eyes sparkling underneath the moonlight and the lights from the stadium.

"Thanks Ino, you picked it out after all," Rock Lee told his girlfriend. She giggled and he put a hand on her jaw and moved it to his lips.

Although the two met unexpectedly, and fell in love just as unexpectedly, they were as happy as could be.

The End.


End file.
